And Two Years Later
by HeartlessMe9
Summary: Naru x Mai Not sure what rating will be, though I'll try to keep it at T. Naru and the rest of the old gang slowly moved to America with their work. Now that Mai is doing the same at the request of her old boss, how will things work out between the group?


My name is Mai Taniyama, age twenty-two, currently living by myself in Japan, though that's going to change in a few hours.

It's been two years since Naru and Lin moved Shibuya Psychic Research to America and I began working on my own. I wonder how he's been doing working on his own. I wonder if he has a girlfriend or if he's just as cold as ever. I also wonder if he looks any different. I wonder what he's doing with his hair these days and what he wears. I wonder if Lin is still his assistant.

Well I guess I'll figure out soon enough. He called me a few days ago to ask for my help.

I couldn't believe it. Kazuya Shibuya, owner and sole proprietor of Shibuya Psychic Research at age twenty-two, amazing psychic abilities, and intelligence has called me for help.

I'm half expecting him to just tell me to make tea or something.

Either way there's no backing out of it now. At the moment I'm looking for row M C 3 in my plane to America.

I have absolutely no clue where I'm supposed to be looking and the flight is about to take off. I squeeze past other people muttering 'excuse me' every few seconds, and I finally spot it. I sit down with a sigh next to an old woman who's already dozed off wondering how people found their rows so quickly... I smile and lean back into my seat closing my eyes waiting for the take off.

After a few moments I hear someone sitting next to me. I open my eyes and look next to me. A woman around my age is sitting next to me. She has long red hair and freckles. She has sunglasses on so I can't see her eyes. She doesn't seem to have anyone with her but she's quite obviously expecting.

I sit up and smile at her. "Hey." I say to catch her attention. She looks back at me and smiles nodding though she doesn't say anything.

I frown confused for a second and then shrug it off. I glance at her belly and then back to her eyes. "When are you due?" I asked trying to make conversation.

She grins and pats her belly. "In October. Only four months..." she says looking directly at me now. It's kind of creepy because I can't tell where she's looking...

I frown and nod turning away. "I wish I had a child..." I sigh to myself.

She heard me it seems because she giggles. "If you ever get one you will regret that wish. The morning sickness is killer when you can't see where you're going." she said holding her arms around her stomach protectively signaling she really didn't mind.

I look at her confused. "Why not just turn on the lights?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

She blushes and looks away. "Yeah..." she says awkwardly.

I shrug and lean back in my seat once again.

"Attention passengers please buckle yourselves in. We will be taking off in just a moment." a woman says over the intercom.

I buckle myself in as instructed and look at the woman next to me. She's moving her hands around her seat as if feeling for something she dropped. "You need to buckle yourself in..." I say frowning.

She bites her lip and nods. "I can't find the belt..." she says quietly feeling around some more.

I feel my eyes widen and I blush coming to a realization. She's blind... "Oh..." I say awkwardly. I gulp and take her belt leading it to her hand.

She smiles at me gratefully and buckles herself in.

I turn to look at the seat in front of me a moment I start feeling like I should apologize. "I'm sorry... I didn't know you were..." I say awkwardly as the plane takes off.

She waits a moment and then nods. "It's alright. It's not as if it's really all that obvious anyways." she said smiling at me kindly.

I still can't help but feel bad about it... I avoid eye contact with her even though I know she can't see me anyways. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" I ask looking past the old woman and out the window.

She seems happy about the question, or perhaps about her answer to it. "I'm having a baby girl..." she said, a smile apparent in her voice.

I smile as well and decide to look back towards the woman. "I'm Taniyama Mai." I say realizing I don't know this woman's name yet. She nods her head in my direction smiling.

"My name is Miharu Aoki." she said and shifted in her seat. "It's nice to meet you Taniyama-san." she said.

I laugh a bit. "And you too Miharu-san." I say glad to have a friend going to America with me now. "So are you very good at English?" I ask her and she blushes nodding no. "Why are you going to America anyways?" I ask becoming curious. She didn't seem to have anyone with her... Maybe she was moving in with her boyfriend..? Or husband? Vacation maybe?

She smiles reluctantly at the question. "My family has been having some trouble with their new home... They called me over to see if I could help them with it." she said.

Well that just makes me even more curious! "What kind of trouble?" I ask, hoping I wasn't prying.

She fidgeted and stayed silent for a moment and I got the message. "Right... family stuff then?" I ask understanding.

She nods seeming relieved and I looked back towards the window. I sigh and look at my watch. "Whoa!" I whisper alarmed.

She looks over at me with a questioning look on her face. "What is it?" she asks me curiously.

I smile at her, even though I know she can't see it. "I didn't realize that we had been talking for so long. The flight to America is only around five hours or so right?" I asked and she nodded yes. "We've been talking for about half of the flight already." I say and laugh a little.

She smiles and laughs with me. "Anyways what about you? Why are you going to America?" she asks me bringing up the last topic again.

I frown and bite my lip. I can't very well tell her that I'm going to America to help my old boss hunt ghosts! I glance out the window for a second and then look back to the girl. "Work..." I say simply. I hope that enough for her... I really do. As far as I'm concerned she's going to be my only friend in America for a while until I find Naru and the rest of the old team... No need to scare her off.

She smiles and nods telling me that it was enough information. Thinking back to the old team, I wonder how they're doing...?

Hosho and Ayako probably have wrinkles and liver spots by now! I giggle at the thought. Masako is probably still going after Naru. Then again maybe those two are going out? The thought kind of irks me but there isn't much I can do about it. Naru is probably exactly the same as he used to be. Self-confident, cold, smart, really good looking... Ignore that last part. John. He's probably still kind and fun loving. Makes me wonder if he still has that funny accent. Lin... I'm not even really sure what to expect from him, if he's even still part of the group. Though I doubt he'd leave Naru's side easily. I'm pretty sure the old gang hasn't changed too much without me.

After all... it's only been two years right?

How much could really change in such a short amount of time?

...

A lot apparently.

* * *

><p><strong>Figured I'd take a shot at my favorite Ghost Hunt couple. :) I'm not going to lie and say I'll update this soon. It took me like a month to squeeze chapter one out, and while it does tend to get easier for me once I get the first chapter over with it still might take a few weeks to get chapter two done.<strong>


End file.
